Truth lies behind broken dreams
by gothangel12345
Summary: She always thought of him as a prince, herself as a princess. It was her dream, but sometimes, dreams just aren't meant to be. Sometimes one must wake up to face reality, which is usually hidden by your own dreams. SasuSaku/SakuNaru. One-shot


Ok, this is just something I did to get rid of writter's block for another story, and because... I dunno, I guess I like this pairing. -shrugs- Whatever. First Naruto fanfict, no flames plz.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of this show, Kakashi wouldn't be so... clothed. XD -wonders what's under that mask-

* * *

To Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke was a dream come true. In her dream, he was the perfect man, her prince in shinning armor, who would come to her and protect her, no matter what the problem was. He was the best, great, brave, handsome, although he did made his mistakes.

He may have been a bit cold on their childhood, but he was the one she wanted. It was all bottled up pain, that's what made him act so indifferent. But she was willing to help him, she was willing to sacrifice her training and goals to be with him, she was willing to do anything for him…

Even to die for him.

He never cared for her, always being the tough one. He treated her like trash, telling her to step back and simply let him be, yet she still hung on to her theory of it being all a cover, a shell just strong enough to keep himself safe from further hurting. Her dream was to destroy that wall between him and the world, her dream was to save him from loneliness.

He had other plans for his life. He wasn't gonna give them up for a silly girl with a crush, or obsession. He didn't know, and truly didn't care. His wishes and dreams were far off from hers, yet she never considered giving up, not on her prince.

Until now.

He ran away from Konoha, ignoring the pain that shot her like a kunai, in the middle of her chest and straight to her heart. She flinched as the memories flooded her mind, all of the bitter nights she spent curled up in bed, rivers of tears soaking her soul. Lately the tears have been coming to an end, even though she still couldn't control the sudden breakdowns.

The soft wind blew her pink hair all around, messing it up even more than it already was. She looked up at the sky, rain drops mixing with her salty tears. She loved rain; it usually was a great way to disguise the pain, the sadness and the hurt. He was gone, he left her without a care; she realized that she was nothing significant for him. It ached her heart to know that she was alone, with nothing else but the memory of Sasuke, her dream.

She almost screamed when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly comfortingly. It took her a few seconds to realize that perhaps sitting in the middle of the field on a storm wasn't exactly a good way to get alone time, especially with bubble gum hair that called a lot of attention.

"N-Naruto." She smiled slightly, hoping that he wouldn't recognize the source of her pain. She wanted to be strong like him, she truly admired him. He only stared at the bobbling river that crossed the land. She sighed and looked at his firm face, thinking if he too suffered for Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

The weakness of her voice gave it all away. He noticed her broken feelings just by looking at her from his house, a few minutes away from there. He too felt loss, just a different kind. She's probably feeling heartbreak, while he's suffering the loss of a friend. A_ best_ friend; almost a brother.

She turned to look at the blonde boy with a fake smile; she was going to be strong, even if it hurt. In her dreams, she wouldn't get hurt. She'd always be the beautiful princess, locked away, waiting for her prince with black eyes and hair to save her.

But Sasuke was gone. He was not going to save her. He never showed signs that he was going to anyway. Her thoughts got interrupted by Naruto, who just managed to sit down beside her on the muddy ground quietly.

"Naruto?" She asked softly, noticing the look in his eyes. It was almost as if he wasn't there, he seemed to be lost in his thoughts, and to be honest, and that worried Sakura more than anything. "Is something wrong?"

He turned to her, his eyes tender and understanding. "How are you taking it?"

She was slightly taken aback by his question. He cared for her more than anyone else in the village, and for some reason she just never noticed it before. Now it was crystal clear; he was out with her in the rain, getting soaked and will probably get sick, and yet all he cared was how she was taking _his _departure, pushing his own feelings aside.

"It'll heal… eventually." She sighed under her breath, noticing his features soften even more. "How about you?"

Now it was his turn to be surprised. He didn't know that she would answer so calmly, in fact, he was so worried that he had gone to Kakashi moments before to ask what to do in case she had a break down. Not that the Copy Nin said anything to help, especially since he was in some sort of hurry, saying something about him being late…

"I'm alright, just worried… over you." He said, looking at her deep green eyes, his own blue eyes mixed with the soft rain drops, making them seem a lot brighter and glassy. "You've been depressed for so long… it can't be good for you."

She found this moment awkward. Naruto was definitely not acting like himself; he would normally be training, trying to get Sasuke back… or eating some ramen. Instead, he was being the complete opposite. He was caring, and listened to her carefully, as if knowing that she was fragile, and any sudden movement would break her wounded spirit.

"Here." He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, getting his white T-shirt soak. He notice her thankful face and smiled slightly, sitting closer to her to keep her warm.

"We can go and find some shelter if you want…" She looked at the small river, wiping a stray tear away from her face. "I don't want you to get sick because of me."

He just held on to her tighter. "I'll be fine anywhere, as long as you're there."

It took both of them a few seconds to notice the words that came out of the young man's mouth, and a few more for them to sink in. Her green wide eyes studied his now pink face, only to find herself smiling slightly.

She looked up at the sky, which was still pouring down on them as if it would never end. It seemed to match her previous state, but she found a new meaning to rain now that Naruto was there. It meant purity, a new fresh start.

Her priorities seemed to exchange places, because when she closed her eyes to think about Uchiha Sasuke, it didn't pain as much as it used to. It still hurt, of course, but it seemed to be like a deep cut. It'll stop hurting after a while, even if it'll leave some scars.

"I'll always be here to heal your scars." He said quietly, knowing what she was thinking about. After all, he was the one that used that saying before this mess had even begun. It was the same thing he would tell her every time he would see her upset because of the Uchiha.

In the past she didn't even bothered to give thought of Uzumaki's words, but now… now it was almost as if the world depended on it. Her world did. And that's when realization hit her once more.

Sakura looked at Naruto gratefully, the sincerity of his words slowly healing the pain in her heart. She took a deep breath and wrapped her own arm around him, letting herself get intoxicated by his sweet smell.

"Sakura…?"

She looked up at his face softly, making eye contact that seemed to make sparks once it got connected. He saw on her look something that wasn't there before, and he couldn't help but feel butterflies when his slow-but-surely-working brain translated what her look meant.

Her love was not one of a broken fairy tail.

It was definitely not Sasuke.

It was him. And that's just the way it's supposed to be.

* * *

There we go, not too fluffy, not too angsty, not too much of a happy ending... and not too much of a sad one. Now that I think of it, its not much of anything. XD Plz review, let me know if U liked it and how I can improve. -waves-

GA#  
WUAC rulez!  
Check my profile to see what it is


End file.
